Chapter Five: Natalie. We Get Attacked In A Polygon
Here is Chapter Five of Unities: Myths Brought Together. Chapter Five NATALIE We Get Attacked In A Polygon So, we all had the question of what to do with Mike. He was mortal. He had no divine heritage like the demigods, or even Blood of the Pharaohs like the magicians and New Level heroes. He'd never gotten chosen to represent an Aztec god. But he was here. Tara had saved his life, and it was probably Melanie and the Ouroboros that endangered him. Before any of us could contemplate the question much, the Argo II came to a stop. "Everyone!" Percy shouted. "Get ready; we're at 30, 75!" None of us had to ask what he meant. 30 degrees north, 75 degrees west. We were about to cross into the Bermuda Triangle, or as demigods called it, the Sea of Monsters. The ancient Greek hero Odysseus had crossed the Sea back when it was still in the Mediterranean. Now that the Ouroboros was making monsters stronger, none of us could imagine what the Sea would be like. Just after Percy spoke, the storm rolled in. Melanie's work, of course. Her storms had been a nuisance for Raymond when he was in Brooklyn and Manhattan during the battle against Xolotl. Here, at sea, in the Bermuda Triangle, they would be WAY worse than a nuisance. "All hands ready," Eddie shouted. Everyone instantly obeyed his command. Demigods drew all sorts of weapons - knives, swords, daggers, hammers. The Egyptian magicians took out their khopesh swords and wands, with a few summoning magic. Phoenix and Cam put their swords into their hands. I took hold of my cursed Aztec/Spanish sword Maldito. We were all prepared for whatever monster the Ouroboros had to throw at us. "Jaz," Sadie Kane called. One of the magicians immediately looked up at her. "You keep that Mike dude away from here. If he's one of those people who can see through glamours..." The girl - Jaz - nodded, gave a salute, and then ran to another part of the ship. "So where are Charybdis and Scylla?" Nico asked. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm just wondering." Then, as if on cue, a bunch of green hands started to grab hold of the outside of the Argo II. My first thought was of lamiae, but when the creatures came up it was clear that these were not lamiae. They were smaller than the lamiae in Mexico, and they were more along the lines of quadrapeds with big heads and yellow eyes. But their most jarring features were their matching marks - a snake biting its own tail. An Ouroboros. "Annabeth? Carter? Any ideas?" I asked. Annabeth was the best expert on ancient Greek monsters we had. Carter was the best expert on the ancient Egyptian. The point is, they were like walking mythopedias. They both shook their heads. "Nothing," Carter said. "Whatever these things are, they're not Egyptian. Or Greek. Or Roman." "Or Aztec," Cam added. "Great, so none of us have a clue what they are, or how to stop them," Sadie murmured. "There is one way," Eddie said gravely. "We fight." Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Unities: Myths Brought Together Category:Chapter Page